A remote controller is an apparatus for remotely controlling a terminal device. Current remote controllers are mainly pushbutton remote controllers on which multiple convex pushbuttons are arranged. A user may hold a pushbutton remote controller with a hand, and control, by pressing different pushbuttons, a terminal device to execute corresponding response instructions. However, the pushbutton remote controller requires the user to control the terminal device by an action such as clicking or pressing and holding a pushbutton, and is not easy to carry. Therefore, when the pushbutton remote controller is used, user experience is relatively poor.